


Coincidence

by Go4Sam



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go4Sam/pseuds/Go4Sam
Summary: Rushing towards the unknown, Jack had only one thought repeating through his head like an old time record scratching on the same line..."Am I far enough away yet?"  Escaping from his caregiver with less than pure motives, Jack just needs to find a place to hide.  Instead, he somehow finds himself running directly into what might be the best thing to ever happen to him.  If he can survive long enough to embrace it.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction I have ever written so it may be rusty at some parts ^w^'' if so I do apologize. I will accept all criticisms and strive to work on making this better! Thank you for deciding to read my work it means a lot to me! I do hope you enjoy! -- I would also like to give a quick shout out to my friend Japansoul <3 for being an awesome friend for encouraging me on to complete this chapter! I probably wouldn't have without her, anyway-- ENJOY~~~~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps.... thank you mum... she knows what she did X3

Coincidence

Chapter 1

‘Have I gotten far enough?’ the young man asked himself as he stopped to rest against a tree, in a useless attempt to catch his breath. He had far beyond his exertion point, so much so his hand began to lose whatever grip he had onto the tree. Falling to his knees, and then right onto his face with a pained groan. His arms were much too tired to have shielded his face from the fall. The boy used the last of his energy to push himself over onto his back. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping maybe it would be okay for him to take a little break now. He was still mad at his body for not being able to carry on for longer. The boy had no idea if he was far enough… No nowhere would ever be far enough. Not until he knew that he wasn’t being looked for anymore. It was then that his mind started to drift backwards into his subconscious. He tried to fight himself awake, but he could no longer open his eyes. They were sealed shut from exhaustion. Slowly but surely he began to fall asleep, out in the cold and in the middle of nowhere. Right as he drifted off into sleep, snow began to fall.

Different POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“UGH! How far is this person? We’ve been walking for miles Baymax!” The smaller boy complained as he pouted.

“My sensors detect that they are nearby” the marshmallow calculated.

“You said that five minutes ago!”

“My sensors do not do well in low temperatures” the robot explained.

“If that is so then are you even sure that there is even anyone out here, and that it isn’t your sensors acting up?” The boy questioned.

“The person is out here. I have rechecked my scans numerous of times since we left. Also, you are the one who built my new sensors, so you should know how well they work” Baymax concluded as he continued to search on for the person out there. The younger of the two raised a hand to retort, but found that the robot had won this argument. Setting his hand back down and into his pocket. “He’s here” Baymax announced as he stopped in his tracks in front of a ton of what looked like just regular untouched snow and forest.

“Where he at though” the younger asked, and then immediately got pinched by his older brother. “Hey! What was that for?!”

“You know exactly why, Hiro.” The older brother said as he shook his head with disappointment. When did his precious younger brother turn to the internet in a situation like this?

“Well he isn’t here! Unless he’s under the snow!” Hiro exclaimed as he pointed at the snow.

“He is” Baymax said as he literally started to poke at the ground with his robotic finger.

“Are you sure this person is even alive?!” For that question Hiro received another pinch from his older brother. “Ow! Tadashi why’d you-”

“I found him” Baymax announced as he picked up the stranger off the ground. Then immediately turn on his heat function in order to save the stranger. “Okay, let’s go home”

“What? Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital?”

“Home is closer” Baymax clarified as he started walking home as fast as he could. Which wasn’t that fast considering Tadashi had built him with stubby legs.

“Are you able to find out who that guy is, Baymax?” Hiro asked as he and his brother followed the robot.

“His name his Jackson Overland Frost. There are not many other records available of him, we should hurry his body temperature is severely low.”

“Now does that sound ironic- Ow!” For the third time Tadashi had pinched his younger brother.

“Hiro don’t make jokes right now. This is a very serious situation, and corny jokes are forbidden in serious situations. Mostly just the really bad ones, so in the end you really did deserve that pinch.” Tadashi said with a sly grin as his brother rubbed his multi-pinched arm.

“Like you’re not corny every other time” Hiro said smiling back towards the older nudging him in a way that only in the brotherly language did that mean they were even. Plus if they show up back at the house with bruises their aunt would kill them.

LATER

“Aunt Cass? We made it back home!” Tadashi shouted into the house as he held open the door for Baymax and Hiro. Closing the door behind the two and proceeding to lock it. When he turned back he realized that they had brought a complete stranger home. Great older brother material he was. “We also uhh brought a house guest over with us!” He continued as said friend was set onto the couch by Baymax.

“Oh a guest! Is it new friend of you boys?” Aunt Cass asked as she started to head down the staircase.

“Well… Yes and no?” Tadashi answered uncertain. “We’re kind of… brand new acquaintances?” He finished sheepishly as he took his jacket and hat off. All the while Baymax was taking the living room blankets, and covering Jackson with all of them.

“What do you mean-” She stopped herself, her mouth agape as she finally saw a young strange boy totally out of it on her couch. She rushed downstairs to join the two boys and baymax. “Oh. My. Gosh.” She said as she got a closer look at the boy. “What happened?!” Aunt Cass panicked. “I mean look at him- he’s basically an icicle!”

“Well isn’t that iron-” yet for the fourth time young Hiro was pinched by Tadashi. “WOULD YOU-”

“BOYS…… I really need you to tell me what is going on!” Aunt Cass yelled and worriedly looked back and forth between her two boys and the stranger.

“Okay so this all started while we were in the tech room. We were upgrading Baymax’s sensors so he could see a farther array of people in need of help. Once we were done installing it Baymax found someone right away, which was a little deep into the woods. Baymax lead us to finding the poor guy under a whole sheet of snow. Baymax then said that bringing him here would be faster than taking him into the hospital.” Tadashi finished taking in a huge breath. Wow did he explain that entire thing with one breath? Indeed he did. Aunt Cass just looked befuddled, and had mixed emotions about the whole thing. She was glad the boys wanted to help someone in need, but they had also brought a complete stranger into their house! She couldn’t decide whether she had to punish the boys, or praise them for their actions. So she opted for something in the middle, and pinched them both on the arm.

“WHY DO I KEEP GETTING PINCHED?!”

“That is for bringing a stranger into our household, but seeing as you two saved this boy. I couldn’t really ground you both” Aunt Cass said as he looked back and forth between the boys and the stranger.

“Seems fair. Anyway, so we do know his name at least. His name is Jackson Overland Frost.” Tadashi explained.

“Huh alright, is he seriously hurt?” She asked as he looked over to Baymax who was sorta hunched over Jackson, and still using his heat function to quickly bring up the boys temperature.

“There are no serious injuries. His legs and arms are covered in contusions and scratches.” Baymax explained

“Contusions?!” Aunt Cass asked worriedly.

“It means he’s just covered in bruises. He’s going to be fine might just need some bandaids, and also some rest for him to recover.” Tadashi said as he sat down on one of the other living room chairs.

“Well alright,” Aunt Cass said with a sigh of relief. “Maybe we should call the police about this.”

“The police? Why would we need to involve them?” Hiro asked.

“Hiro we have no idea where this kid came from. For all we know he could be a hooligan!” Aunt Cass exaggerated.

“A hooligan… Really?” Hiro facepalmed.

“Aunt Cass you’re not that old, c’mon…” Tadashi sighed as he also facepalmed along with his brother.

“You two aren’t taking this seriously! You say you found him in the woods alone, what if he was running from the law?” Aunt Cass argued.

“Baymax said there wasn’t many other records of Jackson when we got him” Tadashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well what information did he find?” Aunt Cass questioned while placing her hands on her hips, and looking over to Baymax.

“Jackson Overland Frost is 17 years old. His blood type is AB positive, and he has had his tonsils removed at the age 10.” Baymax declared.

“Baymax was right, that truly was not a lot of information. We still don’t know if he’s a bad guy either!” Aunt Cass panicked.

“Okay this can all be solved by simply looking his name up on google,” Hiro said as he pulled out his phone, and typed in Jackson’s name and hit search. Nothing much came up, some other articles of other people named Jackson. Clearly not the one that laid passed out on their couch before them. Hiro kept scrolling until he reached an article that read:

FOSTER PARENT ACTIVELY SEARCHING FOR RUNAWAY!

Hiro clicked on the article and read aloud what it said. “Jackson Overland Frost had ran away from home four days ago. His foster parent is very worried for him, and is doing his best to find the runaway teen. The teens picture is shown below,” under the text it showed of a clean picture of Jackson. Nicely brushed brown hair, along with even light brown eyes. He was smiling in the picture, but it didn’t look genuine. Jackson was wearing the blue jacket they had found him in only now, what was clearly a brand new jacket in the picture. Was very much ripped and torn to shreds, honestly how did it keep him warm? Hiro showed the picture to both his Aunt and brother. They both clearly shocked about the news.

“So… This kid is an orphan,” Tadashi said with a sigh.

“More importantly why did he run from a clearly caring foster parent?” Aunt Cass asked with suspicion. “The guy is even looking for him”

“It’s not an uncommon thing to see Aunt Cass. Foster kids running away is almost to common. That is why it didn’t make the top article on the google page.” Tadashi finished. As the two spoke Hiro continued to read the article. Finding out some extra stuff on their new guest. What he found was truly astonishing.

“Guys, this kid was from Turton, South Dakota… That is like 80 miles away from here!” Hiro exclaimed as he looked back towards Jackson, “he came here on foot from all that way?! He’s only been officially missing for four days!”

“Can’t believe the kid ran this far just to get away…” Tadashi said while leaning forward. Placing his elbows on top of his knees, and then letting his head rest on his hands. “I don’t think we should call the police.”

“Why not? He’s being searched for?” Aunt Cass argued.

“He ran away for a reason! Couldn’t we just wait until he wakes up to find out why he ran? The foster parent could’ve been abusive!” Tadashi retorted. Aunt Cass sighed in defeat, Tadashi was right… What if this kid was being abused by that man?

“Fine… But if he does anything that can cause any of us harm, I will call the police.” Aunt Cass put her foot down, and was finally able to relax. At least they had some sort of plan in place.

“I’ll be right back” Tadashi stated as he stood up from the chair, and headed for upstairs.  
“What are you doing?” Aunt Cass asked.

“I’m getting some spare clothes for Jackson, he’s going to want to change when he wakes up. His clothes are soaking wet!” Tadashi claimed as he headed up the stairs, and into his room. Which was the first room on the right. Tadashi went straight towards his dresser and pulled out a simple white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They probably were not going to fit Jackson, he was pretty tiny compared to him. After he grabbed them he headed back downstairs, and placed the clothes on the coffee table that lay before the couch. Once that was over he sat back into the same chair as before and looked around. Finally noticing that their Aunt wasn’t in the room with them anymore. “Where did Aunt Cass go?” He asked looking over to Hiro who was on his phone.

“She went to make dinner in the kitchen” Hiro replied not even looking up from his phone.

“Alright… Baymax, any idea when he’ll wake up?” Tadashi asked as he leaned back into his chair.

“Jackson is in a state of overwhelming exhaustion, he will wake up tomorrow.” Baymax calculated processing that Jackson could well indeed wake up rather late tomorrow.

“Well better think of some things to pass the time,” Tadashi said as he took his signature hat off. Running a hand through his hair after. “What do you say Hiro… Want me to beat you in another round of Fighter VS Fighter?” Tadashi asked with a smug grin.

“PFT! As if! That game is way too easy to beat you in,” Hiro commented all high and mighty like.

“Sounds like someone is afraid of a challenge…”

“You better not-”

“You turnin’”

“Please no!”

“Chicken on me, Hiro?” Tadashi then went on to placing his hands chicken style against him, and started to ‘bawk’ in horrible impression as a chicken.

“ALRIGHT!” Hiro caved going on to his knees and clasping his hands together in prayer. “Just please! No more CHICKEN!!!”

“You have finally accepted my challenge mighty challenger!” Tadashi announced with great triumph as his younger brother sulked.

“Yeah yeah…” Hiro sighed as he got up and started getting the game running. Turning on the tv and then putting the game into their brand new X Sphere 1000. Once the game got running the two got re-acquainted with the controls and then started.

“So, what does the winner get?” Hiro asked getting his focus on for the game.

“As it has always been… Bragging rights” Tadashi said as his eyes narrowed.

“YOU’RE ON!” What came next was the best battle that had ever been fought. Lives were lost… Battles were won… Families broken… Then when all hope seemed lost, a big booming voice shouted “YOU WIN” out into the living room. Both brothers looked towards the screen only to find that, Hiro had won. Tadashi sighed in defeat, and placed the controller onto the coffee table.

“Ah the look of defeat fills my heart with joy,” Hiro prided.

“You win this round, but the underdog always wins in the end!” Tadashi exclaimed.

“Wait- how on earth are you an underdog?!” Hiro questioned giving his brother a confused look.

“One day I’ll be scouted by an old champ of Fighter VS Fighter, and he’ll show me the way of the controller!”

“This game came out like a month ago-”

“He’ll see great potential in me, but say I’ll have a lot to learn!”

“What is happening-”

“Then when all my training is done I’ll return home and challenge you once more, in our final battle!” Tadashi continued on as he stood from his chair. Looking up at the ceiling as he gave his epic monologue.

“What are you talking-”

“THEN I’LL FINALLY EMERGE VICTORIOUS-”

“BOYS! Dinner’s ready!” Aunt Cass interrupted.

“Oh thank the lord” Hiro sighed in relief as he set the controller down, and went to the kitchen along with his brother. When they both made it into the kitchen Aunt Cass turned around to look at them with suspicious look.

“I heard yelling in that room, something happen?”

“A tragedy has happened yes…” Tadashi answered being melodramatic.

“What-”

“He lost in a game of Fighter VS Fighter against me,” Hiro explained as he shook his head. “Tadashi is just being a baby about it.”

“Oh I thought something important had gone down,” Aunt Cass said with a shrug, thinking that boys will be boys. Of course they were yelling over some silly game. Tadashi gasped in shock and clutched his heart,

“Of course the game is important! Bragging rights were on the line!” Tadashi yet continued along with the act. The reason why? He enjoyed annoying his younger brother with being overdramatic.

“Tadashi. Please. Stop.” Hiro pleaded as he made his way to the dinner table where the plates of food were ready to be eaten. Aunt Cass rolled her eyes and went along with Hiro to the dining table. They ate whatever food Aunt Cass had made which was usually great with her being a baker and all. Afterwards they all helped cleaning the table, and whatever else that had to be cleaned. Then they all collectively went back to the living room. Tadashi and Aunt Cass sitting on the two chairs, and Hiro sitting on a pillow on the floor.

“So what should we say to him when he gets up?” Aunt Cass asked, looking over to Tadashi and Hiro.

“Just say how we found him in the woods, and brought him here to help. Hopefully he won’t freak out or anything when he wakes up,” Tadashi suggested as he once again leaned back into his chair.

“All done, Jackson is back to regular temperature” Baymax declared as he turned off his heating function. Then started to remove some of the blankets he had piled on the stranger.

“He isn’t sick or anything?” Tadashi asked somewhat amazed.

“No, I did a new scan on Jackson and found nothing to indicate him being sick.” Baymax explained as he took the spare blankets and set them aside. One by one he began to fold them up all neatly.

“Wow I can’t believe that,” the older brother said still amazed.

“What’s so surprising that the guy isn’t sick?” Aunt Cass asked confused.

“Well when body temperature is freezing it takes down the immune system temporarily, and makes one more susceptible to getting sick. The guy was under a whole sheet of snow for who knows how long and didn’t get sick! He’s gotta have an epic immune system,” Tadashi went on amazed at the power the human body could accomplish. Even under all that stress, cold, and exhaustion.

“Nerd” Hiro kidded as he playfully rolled his eyes. Tadashi laughed lightly, and shook his head.

“Yeah, sure.” Tadashi agreed, thinking that his younger genius brother was super wrong. Clearly the he was the cooler one, and was too cool to admit it. Yeah, that was totally it. Silence befell the three as they waited for something to happen next. The idea that Jackson would be waking up tomorrow made them wonder what kind of person he was. What if he was a secret genius like the two brothers? Or maybe an awesome overprotective cook like their aunt? They collectively hoped he wasn’t what Aunt Cass predicted. A felon.  
After a bit Hiro went on his phone, Aunt Cass surprisingly went back to the kitchen to make dessert, and Tadashi went onto his computer to finish some work. The three of them seemingly went off into their own world for a while. Not forgetting about the stranger in the room, but until he wakes up there was nothing they could do.

HOURS LATER

“Well, I am going to bed” Hiro said while stretching his arms. Then moving to stand up to do even more stretching. How long had he not moved for… It was truly an art to have stayed still for so long.

“Goodnight, Hiro” Aunt Cass said as she yawned, old age has brought early sleepiness.

“You should go to bed to, Aunt Cass” Tadashi said as he looked up from his computer. “I’ll stay down here tonight to make sure he doesn’t do anything” Tadashi explained to his Aunt trying to calm her nerves about leaving.

“You’re really going to stay down here all night?” Hiro asked skeptically.

“Yes I am, now you can sleep safely, little brother” Tadashi while leaning back into his chair, “I shall protect this house from anything and anyone.” He finished all heroically looking off into some random direction to appear as such. Hiro just gave his older brother a total ‘wtf’ face.

“Ooooookay?” Hiro uttered not even having any sort of retort to that. How was someone supposed to answer that? Hiro then just started walking up the stairs. Aunt Cass stayed behind for a bit to talk to Tadashi.

“If anything- and I mean anything happens, just yell out and I will come running” Aunt Cass explained with a serious expression. Patting her nephew on the shoulder for reasurrence.

“Of course” Tadashi replied wondering how actually useful Aunt Cass would be in a situation like that. He could probably take the kid down by himself worst case scenario.

“Okay goodnight, sweetie.” Aunt Cass finished as she then started making her way the stairs and to her bedroom. Tadashi settled back to his computer with a sigh. Still doing some paperwork, but also taking a moment here and there to mess around. Keep his brain alert and to not overload such a precious utility. Though after a few hours Tadashi found himself finding less things to do. He had finished all his work, chatted with friends who had long went to sleep, played some games, and watched videos to pass the time. Sadly the time was only 3am, and the clock never lies. Tadashi let out a sigh and closed his laptop. What else was he supposed to do? He had to do something to keep himself awake, but he couldn’t leave the room for any long period of time because what would happen if he woke up early? Jackson could then run off and never be found again. Who knows if he would even survive out there for much longer. As Tadashi was in his train of thought he realized that his eyelids were closing! He shook his head and slapped his face.

“Ugh… I need to stay awake” Tadashi muttered to himself as he sunk even farther into his chair. Dang was he tired, to think that somewhere in the world. There was a college party just starting to get crazy with the rest of the early morning to do whatever they want. Yet here lies a college student not even able to keep his eyes open. Oh well the other college student in the house just went to bed at 10. Then again that same person happened to be his younger brother and only 14 years old. If only maybe he were up could Tadashi pass the time with. Baymax was out of the question mostly because as of right now he was on his charging station. If he were to be taken off of it now he would probably act super drunk with low battery. Tadashi hadn’t the faintest idea of how that seemed to happen, but it did even for a robot. Once again his eyelids were drooping low. Tadashi couldn’t fight it as well as before, he shook his head a bit but not enough to continue fighting. “No… gotta… stay awake…” Tadashi said, but all was in vain because soon his body went against its orders and soon he fell asleep.

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack didn’t know where he was, all he could really think is that he was somewhere warm. Also a tad bit damp, but he was okay with it. For once he felt sort of relaxed like he could stay like this for longer, but in the back of his mind it told him to not trust his surroundings. To get up and out while he had the energy. For a moment Jack thought he was dying, and would have accepted it if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt himself waking up. Taking him out of the peaceful place in his brain, and placing him into a situation to which he was unaware of. When he first started to wake up he noticed something immediately… He wasn’t outside anymore! That thought alone made him open his eyes and sit right up. Evaluate his surroundings and oddly finding himself inside a house? Where was he now? Who’s place was this? Jack pushed off the blankets, and turned to get up. Setting his sore legs onto the ground. No time to think of where he was, he needed to get out of there and fast! Especially since there was someone watching him, but they have seemingly fell asleep. Jack then got up onto his feet only to fall immediately to the floor with a loud grunt.  
“Fuck… Ow” Jack groaned as he sat himself up on the floor. His legs had finally taken the toll of walking for days straight. It was then that he saw something that truly surprised him. A big inflatable thing just shot up out of nowhere! “What the-”

“Hello I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion I was alerted to the need-”

“I’M UP” The guy sitting on the chair said, interrupting the other thing from speaking. Then he looked around only to finally stare at Jack. “You’re awake!” The stranger said surprised.

“-For medical attention when you said ow”

“Pause for a minute Baymax. I need to talk to this guy,” Tadashi said as he set his laptop aside and crouched down to the floor along with Jack. “Don’t worry, we don’t have any intention to harm you.” He said trying to calm Jack down. Who was slowly trying to back away from him.

“Who are you? Where am I? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?” Jack questioned as he pointed directly at the huge white thing in the room. Still backing away to keep a distance.

“Okay, my name is Tadashi, you’re in our house, and that is Baymax” Tadashi explained as he didn’t make an effort to move closer to Jack. Hoping the other wouldn’t feel threatened.

“Okay Tadashi… Why am I here?” Jack asked as he glared towards Tadashi and Baymax.

“Well Jackson we-”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!” Jack yelled as he tried standing up again only to fall once more on to his ass. “...fuck” he groaned. Tadashi stood back up and moved next to Baymax.

“Baymax can scan people and get their medical file, and it had your name on it! So could you please not yell or curse in this house please?” Tadashi pleaded as his eyes went back and forth between Jack and the staircase. Just in case Aunt Cass or Hiro had woken up. “Look the short version of the story of why you are here is because Baymax’s scans saw someone out into the woods. We went with him to investigate only to find you buried under a sheet of snow passed out.” He explained, “We brought you back here because Baymax said we had to warm you up and fast otherwise you could’ve… Well, you know” Tadashi added as he shrugged his shoulders.

“So… You guys saved my life?” Jack asked surprised, but then immediately placed his guard up. “Why would you save a stranger's life? Unless you want something? Look I don’t have anything-”

“Is wanting you to live ok? Because that is all I really wanted, and look I know this is going to sound incredibly cheesy but… You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“You’re right that did sound cheesy” Hiro interrupted as he came from upstairs.

“Hiro! What are you doing?” Tadashi asked heading over to his younger brother.

“Who the hell is he?!” Jack asked as he made an effort to continue scooting away from the two.

“Jackson this is my younger brother Hiro, who is supposed to be in bed right now,” Tadashi stated all superior like.

“I woke up due to the yelling coming from down here, and thought that maybe Jackson had woken up.” Hiro explained with a shrug. Not even minding that he had run in on the two of them finally conversing about how they could trust one another.

“Aunt Cass didn’t wake up too did she?” Tadashi asked slightly worried about waking her up with yelling. Especially with her skepticality of having Jackson there in the first place.

“Not to my knowledge, but I have a feeling if she were to have woken up she would come running down those steps.” Hiro mentioned chuckling slightly at the thought of Aunt Cass barreling down those steps with a baseball bat. Jack just sat there wondering who on earth this Aunt Cass was. Still he had other things to deal with, like with getting out of there.

“Okay well it was really uhh weird being here but I should really get going,” Jack said hurriedly as he attempted for the third time to get on his feet. Falling once more but this time he was caught by Baymax.

“Please be more careful,” Baymax said as he placed Jack carefully back on the couch. “You are in no condition to be mobile.” Baymax examined as he scanned the boy again.

“Baymax is right Jackson. You cannot even stand up on both legs for any amount of time. You need time to recover,” Tadashi explained as he moved to sit back down onto his chair.

“You’re legs are fatigued and cannot handle to much exertion.” Baymax explained with all his medical jargon.

“Look I don’t have time to sit around and do nothing. I really have to get going” Jack insisted.

“Dude you can’t-”

“No Hiro, it is okay,” Tadashi cut off Hiro, “Go ahead Jackson, you can leave.” He finished a bit to smugly.

“Thank you.” Jack said as he made his fourth attempt to stand up, and succeeded! Though it was almost over too soon, and as he went to take his first step he felt his muscles immediately weaken and give in. Instead of falling though he landed on all fours. “Dammit dammit dammit!” Jack muttered defeatedly.

“You’re sure taking your time leaving” Hiro jided.

“Bite me anime hair” Jack retorted.

“Oh like your hair doesn’t-”

“That is enough Hiro,” Tadashi stopped his brother and once more crouched to the floor to Jackson’s level. “As I see it you have two options. Number one you can crawl your way out of here, and we won’t stop you. Number two-”

“Pffft number two…” Hiro laughed childishly.

“Number two” Tadashi continued after being stupidly interrupted, “is that you stay here let us help you until you can walk out of here”. Tadashi finished with a genuine smile. Thinking the choice was simple, and yet the answer was not right away.

“Really you haven’t tho-”

“I’m still thinking okay!” Jack said as he let out a long sigh. “Okay fine…“ Jack relented as he maneuvered his way to sitting on the floor.

“You really had to think about it, seriously” Hiro said while shaking his head. “You truly thought about crawling your way out of here… Such a shame” Hiro continued with his disapproval.

“Look kid I’m not sure if big brother taught you this, but you’re not supposed to trust strangers. In my case however I cannot physically do anything…” Jack finished annoyed at his body for not being able to carry on like his mind wanted him to.

“Hey I am not a kid, I’ll have you know I am a college student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.” Hiro announced proudly.

“Yeah right… Then why would you be all the way in South Dakota?” Jack asked not believing that he was actually in college.

“Tadashi and I are working on a experiment that needed to be done in cold conditions” Hiro explained further.

“That whole campus is a lab couldn’t you have done it there?” Jack inquired.

“There is no need for going into such tiny details okay, nosy” Hiro retorted with a shrug. Jack just looked befuddled but decided not to dwell too hard on that point. Wanting more to focus on the main point of the now.

“Alright… Well how long was I out for?” Jack asked hoping he wasn’t out for days.

“Not entirely sure we only got you about six hours ago when we found you in the snow already passed out,” Tadashi explained with a shrug.

“Okay obviously not for too long otherwise I would’ve been dead. What is the time?” Jack asked.

“It is,” Tadashi said looking down at his watch, “only five in the morning” He finished with a exasperated groan.

“Why do you say it like that?” Hiro inquired with a smirk. “You didn’t happen to fall asleep did you, big brother?” Hiro jided.

“Okay! I am guilty! I only fell asleep for two hours!” Tadashi retorted as he crossed his arms.

“You had one job,” Hiro said disappointedly, “One job…”

“Well it turns out he wouldn’t have been able to escape anyway-”

“I could’ve crawled out of here” Jack intervened. “If that thing hadn’t randomly awaken I would’ve gotten out of here” he explained as he still had no idea what that giant ass marshmallow really was.

“Mmhmm yeah sure totally” Hiro went along sarcastically.

“Whatever…” Jack mumbled as he was now annoyed by the conversation.

“Oh right! Jackson do you need some water or something?” Tadashi offered.

“You can stop calling me Jackson, just call me Jack okay, and yes I could use some water…” Jack accepted as he didn’t realize how exactly thirsty he was until he mentioned it.

“Got it” Tadashi said as he went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed right back to Jack. Handing him the bottle of water, which he hurriedly opened the cap to an took a gulp out of.

“That is nice…” Jack trailed off and then took gulp after gulp without stopping until the whole bottle was empty. When he was done did he realize how intense his thirst was and that the younger brother had been repeatedly saying ‘chug chug chug!’

“Wow… Do you need more water?” Tadashi asked as he pointed back to the kitchen.

“No… I should be good for now…” Jack said in between breaths. He felt immensely better with some actual substancence in his stomach. Even if it was just water, felt better than nothing.

“Would you possibly also want something to-” Before Tadashi could finish his sentence a loud stomach growl echoed across the living room. Jack’s cheeks went red with embarrassment, damn his body! Always trying to embarass him!

“Yes…” Jack answered defeatedly. It was then that a loud bang rang through the house. Along with a woman suddenly running down the steps with a baseball bat?

“WHAT’S GOING ON I HEARD SOMETHING!? YOU BOYS OKAY?!” Aunt Cass yelled not totally awake, but enough to wack someone hard with the bat. There was a moment of complete silence. Then both the brothers seemed to burst out laughing. “Hey hey hey! What’s so funny?!” She demanded to know as she looked around, only to see that Jack had woke up. “He’s awake?! Why didn’t anyone wake me up?!” She asked frantically trying to find out what was wrong. The brothers laughter didn’t light up for some time, but eventually Tadashi wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke.

“What you just woke up to was,” Tadashi explained between laughs, “was Jack’s stomach growling” he finished going through another fit of laughter.

“She actually brought the bat! I didn’t even know we owned one!” Hiro laughed along with Tadashi. Aunt Cass just sighed and let the bat down, clearly everything was fine down here. Still, they should’ve woken her up when Jack woke up. Then maybe she wouldn’t had run down in pyjamas, and a untied robe. Looking like a total mess right in front of a stranger. Not the best first impression, but nothing could change it now.

“Hahaha, I told you to wake me up if anything were to happen, Tadashi.” Aunt Cass said while leaning the bat against the wall, and then moving her hands to her hips. Ready to give an argument.

“Sorry Aunt Cass but the guy woke up startled and wondering what was going on. He’s only been up for a short while, and besides he can’t even walk. His legs are too exhausted to go anywhere,” Tadashi explained while motioning to Jack who was still sitting on the floor.

“Hey! I could’ve crawled out of here!” Jack said oddly still trying to prove that he had some mobility range. Tadashi and Hiro both just looked at Jack with disbelief. Jack held their gaze for a short amount of time before realizing it was futile to go against the two brothers. Jack let his head down in shame.

“That’s what I thought,” Tadashi said with a smirk. “Although his arms seem to be fine, he is still not entirely mobile.” The older brother explained glancing back over to their Aunt. “Last thing worth mentioning is that he is extremely lacking in the nutrient department. Just watched him down a whole water bottle in one go.” He added with a shrug, “guessing he hasn’t eaten in days-” that was interrupted by yet another fierce stomach growl.  
Jack’s face flushed as he shifted his gaze to the floor. He didn’t dare move or say anything due to embarassment, and his inability to ask for help. Aunt Cass couldn’t help but to feel sorry for the kid, even though she had been the one against having the kid be here in the first place. No kid deserved to go hungry. Even a complete stranger.

“Okay I am the adult so here is what is going to happen,” Aunt Cass declared. “I am going to cook Jack some food to eat, and when I am done cooking I want to see Jack into some clean dry clothes.”

“You’re the best Aunt Cass!” Tadashi gushed.

“I know I am but I’m not finished. When you are done eating Jack,” Aunt Cass commanded, “I have questions I want to ask you. Understood?” Jack was just befuddled this random lady wanted to cook him food, make sure he changes into dry clothes, and all just for him to answer questions? Easiest food he is going to get beside the kitchens.

“Uhh yeah… Understood” Jack said obviously confused to which Aunt Cass nodded her head, and went to the kitchen. Jack then looked over to the two brothers with a bewildered expression. The two just shrugged as if this happened every day.

“Just do as she says,” Hiro said nonchalantly.

“She always gets her way so either do that… Or face the consequences…” After Tadashi said that they both shuddered and turned as white as ghosts. What had she done to the two of them that had warranted that response…? The thought scared him if such a woman could scare the two like that. What did she have in store for him?

“Fine,” Jack answered meekly as he had no real ground to retaliate. He was- though he hates to admit it- unable to really go anywhere that wasn’t crawling distance. The taller anime character was right, his legs were way too fatigued to take him away. That is what three days of straight up walking will do to a person.  
  
“The spare clothes are right on the coffee table,” Tadashi pointed out, “if you do happen to… need any help don’t be afraid to ask Baymax. He was programed by yours truly to help” the older brother explained as he turned around to give Jack privacy. “Hiro and I will be in the kitchen if you happen to need human help, and just holler when you’re done” Tadashi finished as he and Hiro headed out to the kitchen where Aunt Cass was making something for Jack to eat. Jack sat there in silence for a moment not wanting to change… But did he really have a choice? Sure he did in technical terms but did he dare deal with the consequences if he didn’t change? Jack still wanted to live so yes, he did have to change. Jack sat up straight on the floor and moved his hands to take off his soaked blue sweater. It was definitely a struggle for him to get off, but his arms were surprisingly better off than his legs were. So he managed well putting on the plain white T-shirt. It was a bit long on him but it was fine, having on a dry shirt felt delightful and warm. Next thing he needed to do was to take off the soaking brown pants. Though he did have misgivings about doing that. Just to be sure he had privacy he peered around the room, checking that he was not being watched. After he settled his paranoia he laid flat on his back and did a shimmy to take off his pants. Which took exhaustingly long and took way to much energy than needed. Once they were off he immediately shimmied into the sweatpants that was left for him. Once they were on Jack sighed in relief, he was now finally warm and dry. Jacks head bumped back onto the ground. He decided to stay like that for a bit thinking about how on earth he got himself into this situation. How he basically almost died out there only to be found by some weird robot thing… Very fortunate of him but at the same time he couldn’t help but think about how different things could’ve gone. What would have happened if he had died out there? Most likely nothing… Nobody would have found him so nobody to mourn him. It was a dark thought but-

“Are you feeling alright?” a robotic voice rang and Jack saw the giant marshmallow appear for his eyes. Baymax had moved to be hovering over Jack as he laid down. Which startled Jack into bolting upright and scooting away from the robot. Clutching his chest due to his heart racing from the scare. “You’re heart rate has gone up unexpectedly are you in pain?” the robot asked with a concerned tone.

“No, you just scared the hell out of me!” Jack clarified as he tried to calm himself down.

“I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you.” Baymax said while scanning Jack again and checking his heart beat. “You seem to be calming down, I am glad. You have been a good boy, have a lollipop” The robot offered as he pulled a random cherry lollipop out of nowhere. Jack glanced back and forth from the lollipop and Baymax. Contemplating what to do next, but finally deciding on being a smartass.

“I was taught actually to never take candy from strangers” Jack responded with a smirk.

“Then this breakfast is going to be out of the question,” Tadashi said as he entered the room with his own knowing smile. Jack just sat there unable to think of a good enough comeback feeling like a total idiot. “Well… I better go tell Aunt Cass that you won’t accept her food because we are strangers” the older brother explained while shrugging his shoulders, and turning around like he was about to tell her. Jack felt a tinge of panic and shouted out,

“W-Wait!” he called to stop Tadashi who did halt in his tracks. Jack found himself in yet another situation he found himself powerless in. Reason number one being that he was undeniably starving and needing to eat something. The other reason would be that the brothers aunt had come down here with a bat… Seeing both the brothers being scared of going against the rules did make Jack rethink about getting on her bad side. “I’ll… accept the food,” Jack complied with a sigh of defeat.

“Glad to hear it. Hiro! Come on in! Plan Capture and Deliver is taking place” Tadashi announced to the kitchen before walking back towards Jack, but this time he walked all the way around to behind Jack. Without any further explanation Jack saw Hiro enter in the room not looking totally on board as Tadashi did.

“Guys what is this- WHA” Jack was interrupted as the two brothers picked him up. Tadashi had his arms just below Jack’s arms and was lifting, while Hiro had a hold on both of Jacks legs. “IS THIS NECESSARY?!?” Jack shouted as he was slowly hauled over to the kitchen.

“Did you want to slowly crawl over here?” Tadashi asked as they crept towards on of the chairs of the dining table that was fairly close to the kitchen.

“Yeah stop complaining! This isn’t easy!” Hiro mumbled as he did indeed struggle while holding up Jack’s legs. Eventually the three of them made it. Setting Jack gently down onto the dining chair. Where then a plate of food was set in front of him by Aunt Cass. It had scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon! Jack’s mouth watered as he gazed at the food before him his mouth agape. It’s look could have brought tears to his eyes if it wasn’t for Tadashi setting down a fork for him to use that derailed his train of thought. Jack then picked up the fork and was about to go to town when he heard simultaneously both brothers clear their throat. Making him look up to see both of them gesturing with their heads to Aunt Cass. He gave them a quizzical look and before he could do anything more Aunt Cass cleared her throat.

“Oh! Uhh Thank you,” Jack said now understanding the message the brothers were trying to relay. They were warning him on his manners… Who knew she could be so vengeful without basic manners?! How could such a woman make Jack so scared even if they just officially met less than a half hour ago? Jack was betting witchcraft and the slight possibility that if something were to go down he had no real means of escape. Jack stared down his plate for a moment and wondered what kind of questions the lady was going to ask. Most likely they were going to be about him and why he was there. Should he lie and say he got lost or something? What did they know? If that robot can scan a person what else did they find out? Questions like these boggled his mind, and forget that their was perfectly good food before him. Yet his mind didn’t want to calm down. Jack’s mind was in a constant state of worry with not only being immobile, but also not knowing exactly how far he had gotten from… Where he was before, he couldn’t go back there! His best bet was to wait until he turned 18 then and only then would he be able to stop running.

“Hello? Earth to Jack?” Tadashi said trying to get Jack to come back from wherever he was in his brain. Surprisingly it didn’t work Jack hadn’t stopped staring off into his food. So Tadashi walked to stand beside him, “Jack? Hello?” Tadashi persisted in a bit of a louder tone. This time it worked and Jack blinked back into existence, but didn’t know what was going on. Jack turned to Tadashi with a confused expression,

“What?”

“Nothing nothing… You had just been staring at your food… for a while,” Tadashi explained.

“Oh… Sorry…” Jack apologized as he turned back to his food.

“Don’t be sorry I was just wondering why you weren’t eating,” the older brother commented as he took a few steps back to give Jack his space.

“I was just lost in space,” Jack simplified with a shrug.

“That’s fine just make sure you eat before you’re next trip,” Tadashi said with a smile trying to help Jack feel at ease. Jack just nodded and lifted his fork up to start eating. He took his first bite hesitantly, and then couldn’t hold back afterwards. He scarfed down the breakfast in what could be considered a record breaking time. “How is a strangers cooking?” Tadashi jided with a slight chuckle.

“Oh I am just waiting for the drugs to kick in,” Jack joked along only to remember the person who had made the food was in the room. And she probably did not find that funny. Jack slowly turned to look at her only to see her walking towards him. He was surely in for it now! Though Aunt Cass turned a bit to the right and ended up sitting the opposite of Jack.

“Now for my questions,” Aunt Cass stated in a serious tone while she crossed her arms. “Why did you run away?”

“How did-”

“When Baymax scanned you and got your name I googled it,” Hiro interjected with a shrug, “In big letters said ‘run away foster kid’ that article wasn’t even on the first page though” he added still trying to make sense why it wouldn’t be on the top google search. It is not like it didn’t happen near them? Not even a amber alert went out, just goes to show how little people care for a statistic runaway. Jack paused as he dwelled on the issue, he did feel a tinge of relief knowing that he wasn’t that important to find media wise. Only god knows what would happen if social media went ballistic with trying to find him. Then Jack truly would have had no chance whatsoever. Being that he spent the first couple of days of freedom in homeless shelters…

“What else did the article say?” Jack asked trying to see what they already know about him, and especially if they knew anything about the guy trying to find him.

“Other than the fact it said you were from Turton and that your foster parent Pitch is trying to find you,” Hiro answered. Jack’s blood boiled hearing that assholes name out loud and he found himself beginning to tremble out of rage.

“Jack are you-”

“Look no matter what I cannot go back to that guy! I’d rather die than go back to him!” Jack exclaimed his hands clenched into fists. The brothers stood there silent and Aunt Cass found herself starting to understand what Tadashi meant earlier. “And if you guys are not okay with having me here while being searched for then I will crawl my way out of here.” Jack finished with a sigh.

“Jack…” Tadashi hesitated, “what did he do?” the older brother asked cautiously. Hoping that question wouldn’t send the other too far off the edge. Aunt Cass and Hiro seemed to feel the same, both giving concerned looks back and forth between Jack and Tadashi. Jack didn’t know what he should do. Should he tell them the truth? Should he lie? But in all honesty, what did he have to lose? He had already been fed, and rested enough to crawl his way out. Even with the worst case scenario he could still flee before they called the cops. Jack sat up and had stopped shaking,

“So he-” the runaway was cut off when he heard a pounding at the door. It gave him such a fright that he fell out of his seat, and down to the floor. Jack went under the table to hide like a child would, and curled into a little ball. He was terrified. Had they called the cops before he woke up?! Was he going to be forced to go back to him?!

“Jack don’t worry- Tadashi could you answer the door?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Who could it be at this hour?” Tadashi thought out loud as he headed for the door.

“Could be the cops,” Hiro answered bluntly with a shrug. Jack thought he was going to be sick.

“Hiro,” Aunt Cass said as she pinched the boy, “don’t jinx us like that.”

“Ow……”

“You probably scared Jack too,” Aunt Cass added as she glanced under the table to see a frightened Jack.

“Guys…. I see flashing lights out there, but I can’t see the person,” Tadashi commented wondering who was at the door. Aunt Cass and Hiro both looked in the older brothers direction. Confusion and worry was littered on their faces, who could possibly be at the door?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have no clue when a second chapter will be coming out ^w^""" I am sorry about that. I have work and a lot of other business to handle. Thank you for your patience in advance!
> 
>  
> 
> PPS... Most likely not all chapters will be this lengthy


End file.
